


表姐

by fazimoi



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi, 性转扣提！是性转！, 罗朱球班翠表哥表姐排列组合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi
Summary: “你下来，我接着你。”





	表姐

“夫人让我转告你明天不要跟奇奇怪怪的人——就是蒙太古，不要跟他们跳舞。”她绷着脸说。  
她亲爱的表妹白了她一眼，说：“凭什么？我想跟谁跳舞就跟谁跳舞。我就算和你跳舞也没关系。”  
“可是他们都这么说嘛。你和玛缇娜跳舞也没人会说什么，只要别和蒙太古就行。”她眉毛垮了下来，有点委屈的样子，“我只是听令行事。”退后一步，轻轻点头就要出去。  
“哎，别走，过来给我挑裙子。”朱丽叶喊住她，打开衣柜，“这条？这条胸太低了，奶妈肯定又要叨叨——这条下摆太重了，这条穿着太热了……”  
她看了一会儿，说：“都很好看，我看不出来什么。你知道我不穿裙子。”  
朱丽叶叹了一口气，从层层叠叠的红裙子里抬起头来：“你不会明天还穿这个？”她朝缇伯特扔出一团红色，“你试试这条，这条对我来说太长啦——你穿说不定正好。”  
她手足无措地捧着这团布料。她的表妹热切地看着她。

从被送进卡普莱家起她就没有穿过裙子了，卡普莱没有儿子，唯一的嫡女是养在心尖尖上的明珠，舍不得见一点刀光的——当然她和缇伯特学格斗、翻窗台逛酒馆没有人知道——于是有那么一点的沾亲带故的缇伯特被当成男孩子养。卡普莱的利剑、卡普莱的疯狗，马甲皮靴长裤下包裹着一具柔软的女性躯体。  
她换上男人的制服，绑着匕首，混在训练场里大汗淋漓地和男孩子一起训练，猫一样轻捷地翻上翻下。有一天她听到几个年长的男孩在谈论他们失踪的大哥提到了自己，说她“有一头和他一样的金色长发”，于是她把头发也剪短了。等到她已经可以带着人打架、单挑十八个蒙太古的时候，她偶尔还是会想起那个她未曾蒙面的大哥，少年时的阴影如今成了一个追不到的幻影。  
她从来没有和别人说到过这个人，连朱丽叶她也没有试探过。她曾经猜测朱丽叶长成这么一个性格是因为那个表哥。那火焰一般热烈，玫瑰一般灿烂的少女……她注视着维罗纳最美的一朵金色玫瑰，看到另一个她追逐的灵魂。  
倒是朱丽叶和她主动说过，是在她第一次帮这位表妹翻窗的时候。不提之前朱丽叶是如何软磨硬泡软硬兼施，总算撬动了她（殊不知，朱丽叶自己也被表姐可怜巴巴的样子骗得心一软差点自己松口），总之她已经在静悄悄的月光下站在阳台下面了。  
她张开手臂，仰着头，轻轻地、有些紧张地说：“你下来，我接着你。”  
一朵花坠入她的手臂。  
朱丽叶俯在她的胸口，让她感觉一阵微小的电流穿过身体。朱丽叶沉默了一会儿，说：“你让我想起了他。”  
她立刻知道了“他”是谁。她说：“我们出去再说。”  
她们从被买通的后门守卫那里离开了沉寂的宅子，走进喧嚣的夜里的维罗纳。  
“他呀……我也是很久以前见的了，虽然我现在才十四岁。很凶，但是对我又很好。对家里人都很好。很温柔。”飘忽的灯影下朱丽叶小小地皱了皱眉头，“这酒不好喝。”  
她接过被推过来的那杯酒，无端有些紧张，她脱口而出：“那我呢？”然后就后悔了。  
“我以前一直觉得你也很凶，现在看来完全不是嘛。你就是太冷淡啦。但是你好会打架，什么时候教我？啊说到这个，姐，你真的是女孩子吗？我一直觉得你比他还高！”朱丽叶噼里啪啦地说了一大串，看起来憋了很久，“唉，我从来没有和你这么近地说过话。”  
她松了一口气，说：“周四下午我没有训练。”

世界上最复杂的东西是卡普莱的裙子。她看着那些系带感到头大，顿时心生退意：“不了吧，我搞不来这些玩意。”  
“嘿，你敢跑？”朱丽叶一个鲤鱼打挺从床上窜起来，一手扒住她的手臂，一手反手关了门，“我都穿了你那么多裤子了，你居然能不穿我裙子？你，把衣服脱了！”  
除了卡普莱夫人没有人能拗过朱丽叶，缇伯特是最不能的那一个。于是她脱了马甲，解开她的衬衫和勒得紧紧的束腰，褪下她的长裤和靴子，露出无法掩饰的肌肉。朱丽叶吹了一声响亮的口哨，她有点羞恼，但是脸还是冷冰冰的看不出异样。  
她从来没有这么仔细地把自己当成一个女人看过，她的手臂青筋横露，躯体有深深浅浅的伤疤，只有鼓起的胸口才能证实她的身份。她甚至不敢再看镜子，又无法忽视从背后传来的目光，她慌乱地把自己塞进那条裙子，手伸到后面勾那些繁琐的带子却被另一双手握住，又按过她手指上的茧。她浑身哆嗦了一下，听见手的主人说：“我给你系。”  
她差点惊得跳起来。“我要换掉了，穿裙子真麻烦。”她转头，故作抱怨地说，心却如擂鼓。  
“好啦，换就换。你脾气真大。”朱丽叶缩回手，“但是你明天一定要穿裙子。”  
她匆匆地换上熟悉的制服，身体贴到冰冷的皮革的感觉令她奇异地感到安心。

结果最后她还是穿了裤子，朱丽叶也没有穿上她钟爱的红裙子。舞会人人都穿了白色，一眼望过去根本分不出谁是蒙太古谁是卡普莱。  
当然，缇伯特从来都可以分清。无数次的斗殴让她对这些人的细微动作了如指掌。比如那个一看就很放荡的四处伸手指勾搭女孩的男的肯定是茂丘西奥，虽然他把头发扎了起来，但是挡不住那股疯疯癫癫的劲儿——要防着他去找朱丽叶，她想。旁边的就是班伏里奥啦，他一直忠心耿耿地跟在小疯子身边乱搞。倒是没看见罗密欧。她有点疑惑，毕竟这三个狐朋狗友整天混在一起，打架都是一起不说，说不定连逛妓院都是，说不定就还互相搞过呢。  
有人邀请她跳舞，是个男的。嚯，她明明穿着男式衣服，原来还有这种口味的来舞会！要是知道和自己跳舞的不是什么帅哥，而是卡普莱家那个一脸苦瓜样的小表姐，不知道会难过成什么样。  
她故意跳了男步——她经常担当家族里女孩子的舞伴——没想到对方也从善如流地跳了女步。她愣了一下，手搂着对方的腰，那个青年在她手底下转了一圈，迎上来的时候说：“你是缇伯特吗？”  
她一惊，顿时意识到了这是他妈的罗密欧。她感到一丝无名的怒火升起，随即冷笑一声：“明知道你还来找我？有意思吗？”  
“实在抱歉，但是我和她隔着大半个场看了好久啦！”他掩藏在面具下的脸笑了起来，微微地有些羞涩。  
她偏过头，顺着他的眼神看过去。是朱丽叶。她在无边无际的头绪里只抓住了一个想法。唉呀。朱丽叶完了。

“表姐！表姐。你不会也喜欢罗密欧吧？”  
“放屁。我喜欢他我还不如去跟茂丘西奥搞。”  
“不行。茂丘西奥太疯啦！你怎么知道他喜欢女的？我看他就是男女不忌。”  
“可是你怎么喜欢上一个蒙太古？你哪怕喜欢一个女孩子我们都不会说什么。”  
“难道我喜欢上罗伯塔你们就不会扯着家族问题说什么了？”  
她竟然真的认真地想了会儿，说：“也许吧。”  
“姐，我今天要翻窗户。”  
“你要去找他。”  
“我要去找他。”  
“好。”  
“你不用接着我了，我已经可以自己翻了。”  
“那你为什么要告诉我。”  
“我觉得你好像更难过了，不是因为面相。”  
她没有再说话，跟朱丽叶道了晚安之后她沉默地走在空荡荡的走廊里。嗒。嗒。嗒。她没有意识到自己的脸有多么阴郁，路上遇到小男孩帕特里克，他被吓了一跳似的，小小声问她：“老大？谁惹你生气了？明天我们打谁？”  
她一时说不清到底是更恨罗密欧还是朱丽叶——可是为什么要恨朱丽叶呢？因为她不再是自己的表妹了？可是她也从来不是自己的表妹。于是她又茫然地恨起那个虚无的表哥来，要不是他失踪，她也不用当一个卡普莱，充当老大了——到现在，也只有帕特里克会叫她老大，其他人还都在念着大哥呢。算来算去什么都没给自己留下。唉，说到底，维罗纳，维罗纳，都是因为你呀。  
她说：“明天陪我训练。”帕特里克瞬间苦了脸：“可是明天是周四诶。再说，我哪里打得过你，我连女孩子都打不过。”  
她没有去纠结那个不会有朱丽叶的周四。


End file.
